


Compensation

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Done for a kink bingo, Garland gets very much fucked so thats the basic plot of this, M/M, Porn with the barest of plot, Threesome, Toys, blowjob, much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Garland makes an offer to pay back what happened to Yuriy after their first battle. Things don't go how he planned.
Relationships: Boris Kuznetsov/Garland Siebald, Sergei Petrov/Garland Siebald, Yuriy Ivanov/Garland Siebald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is basically setting up the plot. Skip this if you simply want the porn.  
Kink Bingo is from https://beybladekinkbingo.tumblr.com/image/187564027949  
I'm using it more as inspiration than try and complete it. I am going to hit quite a few squares with this fic though. All Garland being done by a Blitzkrieg boy. An idea I've had for a while because I love making Garland a slut for dick  
Also, in case people aren't sure, they are all over 18. Always seen these dudes as older. Like 17-19 when we saw them last so they'd all be 18+ since this fic is meant to be a year after all the BEGA stuff happened.

“You want to give me money?”

  
The words came out with such clear distaste. Thick with Yuriy’s Russian accent as the man tries to stop himself making a scene. Garland wasn’t surprised but he nods either way. Yes, he wants to give the other man money. It only made sense.

  
“Are you fucking joking? Why? To buy my forgiveness?”

  
“No, it’s-”

  
“Bullshit” Yuriy cuts in harshly, stepping forward as if to fight the other.

  
Raising his hands, Garland panics for a second. He didn’t come here to start a fight but it seems his words weren’t chosen carefully enough.

  
“I- Wait. Yuriy. It’s because I was never punished.” Garland quickly says, his words seeming to stall Yuriy. The man looks angry but stays quiet. Only his head tilting slightly as he tries to figure out what the hell Garland is on about.  
“I was never told you were that badly injured. Balkov said you all went back to Russia.”

  
That seems to ease Yuriy a little, his eyes narrowing. “Go on. Keep explaining.”

  
“I’m not trying to throw money at you to ease my guilt or to try and make you forgive me. That isn’t something that can be bought.” Yuriy gives a small snort of amusement. It seems he thought the same thing. So Garland keeps talking. “When an athlete badly hurts another they are punished. They are made to sit out for a period of time. Made to pay a fine. Or just not allowed to play the sport altogether.”

  
Garland sighs. His family is all sport crazy, he knows how things go in the more mainstream sports. Even if Beyblade is still kind of up and coming there still needs to be consequences to dangerous plays. Garland never got his and it simply doesn’t sit right with him. Even a year later his guilt never eased off. 

  
“Instead of punishing me, Balkov hid from me what I did. He made me a team captain, for fuck's sake. Something needs to be done for what I did to you.”

  
“So you chose money.”

  
“Pay a fine, yes. I’m not going to give it to any of the organizations because right now I don’t trust them. So I’m paying it to you… Or I can quit this tournament if that’s what you’d prefer.” Garland barely gets those words out before Yuriy is visibly bristling. It’s well known amongst the teams Yuriy wants a re-match.

  
“Fuck no.” Yuriy snarls, arms crossing over his chest as he glares at Garland. He is silent for a moment, thinking over his options obviously before he speaks again. “You didn’t just hurt me. I may have taken the worst damage thanks to you but Boris and Sergei deserve a say in this too.”

  
Garland blinks but slowly nods. The other two. He’d sort of forgotten about them. They had been shipped off back to Russia the moment they woke up apparently. Unable to even visit Yuriy and needing to be told news by Mr.Dickinson. Garland doesn’t want to imagine how that felt.

  
“Okay… Did you want to talk to them then come back to me?”

  
Yuriy smirks. “Obviously. We’ll talk tonight and give you an answer tomorrow.”

  
And with that, Yuriy turns to leave and Garland is left staring after him wide-eyed and incredibly unsure. He’d worked himself up to this conversation all day but now the anxiety in his chest has just gotten worse. But at least Yuriy listened. That’s all Garland can be thankful for. He half-imagined the red-head simply attacking him outright for even giving the suggestion. It did almost happen. Sighing to himself, Garland leaves for his own room.

  
“Fuck. Tomorrow it is then.”

—–

Garland heard nothing from the Russians until past nine in the evening. All-day he expected Yuriy to pop up and all day the man was nowhere to be seen. Garland was debating on finding them all by himself when finally they show up. Cornering him alone. For a moment he considers walking them somewhere with more people just so he has back up but that would be silly. They aren't going to fight him. Not when everyone knows how much they despise him. They'd risk too much.

  
“We've decided on how you pay us back.”

  
Garland nods, happy for a moment until Yuriy's words catch up to him.

  
“How I pay you back? No, it's-”

"Money ain't good enough.”Boris cuts in, his voice almost sneering at him. Sergei nods behind them as Yuriy crosses his arms. Intimidation rolls off them but Garland stands his ground. He's faced them all before after all.

“You did say punishment is needed.” Yuriy points out, using Garland’s words from yesterday against him. A cold knot rests in Garland’s chest. Punishment. “So we have one in mind for you. We want you to feel as hopeless and as dominated as you made us feel.”

  
Garland blinks. Dominated? His mind instantly goes somewhere rude but he shakes his head. That can’t be it.

“I don’t follow.”

“We thought he was gonna die because of you. Yuriy had three weeks of his life taken from him, because of you.” Boris smirks wider. Crueller.

  
“Three weeks I won’t get back, and also the months after where I had to keep receiving treatments and check-ups. Even more days needlessly spent with doctors to fix what you did to me.” Yuriy’s words stab at Garland, the man looking away in shame. "So yes, punishment. Handing over some cash seemed like an easy out for you."

  
Garland purses his lips. It's not a lie but he wasn't sure what else to offer. Yuriy wants a rematch so Garland can't bow out of the coming tournament. Garland refuses to let them beat him up or anything like that. So all that was left is a cash payment. From what he'd heard the men only really have each other. Wouldn't a large chunk of cash help out?

  
"Because I'm rich you don't want me giving you money?"

  
"Exactly. Too easy for you, not really satisfying for us." Boris sounds far too pleased saying that, especially the word satisfying. "We've also done our research on you so you don't really have an excuse to deny this."

  
That has Garland blinking. The little things they have said work around his mind and the conclusion he comes up with has him frowning. They don't mean that, right? "What do you mean by research?"

  
Boris laughs while Yuriy rolls his eyes. "The look on your face heavily suggests you know what we want from you." Yuriy sneers and moves around Garland. Circling him. Eyeing him up. "You're gay. You're out, so you can't deny it. You are single, you stated so in a tweet a few days ago."

  
Yuriy continues to circle Garland, the man half turning but pausing as Boris steps forward. He feels almost hunted. Doesn't help Sergei looms just to his side. "So, what? You expect me to whore myself out to you just so you feel better?"  
Garland grits his teeth, turning his gaze to glare at Boris since that man hasn't moved. Yuriy seems to have paused behind him.

  
"You took three weeks from me. Made them suffer that whole time. You deserve something that reminds you of that." Garland could swear Yuriy's voice was devoid of emotion. Like he was simply stating a known fact.

  
"And if I say no?" Garland finally turns to Yuriy, catching the man's eyes snapping up at the right time. Perverted fucker.

  
"... Hmm. Guess you have to live with being a piece of shit who got away with hurting someone."

  
Yuriy half shrugs. It seems they are aware they can't make Garland do this. A half comforting thought.

  
"... Can I make rules?"

  
Garland's almost considering the idea. Not like he hates sex or anything, and it helps the three men are attractive but Garland inwardly cringes at the idea of them running rampant on his body. Three men who hate his guts. If he can't say no to things then it will certainly be a no-deal.

  
"What kind of rules?" The normally silent Sergei speaks up. Seems Garland's question was a surprise to the other two. Stunned them into momentarily being silent. He supposes they didn't expect him to consider agreeing. But Garland needs to pay them back. His pride refuses to walk away.

  
"I dunno. I just..." Garland half shrugs as he hears Boris snort in amusement. Not quite a laugh but near enough. "None of you like me. I don't want to get messed up because of your anger."

  
He looks around and gets nothing. They all have the ability to keep a straight poker face. How annoying.

  
"Am I wrong thinking that?" Garland crosses his arms and raises his chin slightly. Cocky attitude returning now he's a little more in control. Or at least hopes he can be.

  
"No. But we all want a piece of you so wrecking your ass would only ruin it for whoever is next."

  
Boris speaks in such a blunt manner that Garland can't help but flush. How much of this have they talked about? Maybe that's why he hadn't seen any of them all day. Making plans, wondering how it would go. He half wants to tell them to go fuck themselves considering this. But then Yuriy speaks and Garland isn't sure anymore.

  
"We've not thought too much about rules. Figured you'd say no outright." The cool tone has Garland looking to the man again. He's moved to stand beside Sergei, thank god. Garland was feeling in edge with the man moving around him. "But rules make sense. Keeps this all under control and away from everyone else."

He seem to turn his gaze away, to the door to the room though Garland knows this part of the building is barely occupied this time of night.

  
"So do you have any in mind?" Garland asks. He's starting to think of a few of his own. He doesn't want them all at once, that's for sure. Maybe space the time out between days. He purses his lips as he thinks over what else. He has no idea the dynamic between the men. Would they even want to have a foursome or whatever? Perhaps they want one on one, which would mean three times spent at their mercy. Or are they wanting more? That thought has Garland scowling. He's not sure if that's a good idea.

  
"How about we think on this shit tonight then talk tomorrow?" Boris' voice cuts through the silence. Garland can see how the man seems annoyed. Impatient even. The longer he spends around them talking the easier it is to see their personalities. Even if they hide it very well.

  
"I second that idea, to be honest. With the tournament coming up we also need to consider when this happens... How many times. I'm guessing it'll not be all of you with me. Just one on one... Right?" Garland hesitates as he asks that. Maybe he's wrong. Maybe they want to make it a team activity.

  
"Yeah, don't worry. We aren't going to take turns railing on your ass all night." Boris laughs loudly as Yuriy snaps something at him in Russian. Considering the blush on his cheeks, Garland can only imagine what the man said. Obviously not pleased with Boris' crude words. Interesting.

  
"It'll happen more than once, Garland." Yuriy turns his glare to Garland. "Three weeks you took. Don't forget that."

  
Garland huffs. They seem stuck on the number three. "Then perhaps three times you all get to have me?" Garland would prefer once, but putting a cap on the number of times seems best. Garland has matches during the tournament. He doesn't intend to blade while sore and tired from these three men.

  
Yuriy nods while the other two look to their captain. "That's fine. We get to do pretty much whatever we want with you then. Fuck you, make you suck us off. Whatever we want during our time."

  
Garland shakes his head. "Well, yes and no. I don't agree to anything that will hurt m-"

Boris butts in. "A dick up the ass will hurt no matter what in the beginning."

  
Both Garland and Yuriy glare at the man for a long moment. Boris just grins. He doesn't give a shit after all.

  
"That's not what I meant. I expect that. Just nothing that will fuck me up the next day. I want you to listen when I say stop or no. I won't deny sex but I also won't be just some hole for you fuck and then forget or not care about. Like I said, I know you all hate me but I at least expect some respect. Or it won't happen. For any of you."

  
Garland takes a breath, ready to say more. Fill the now silence that has fallen between them all.

  
"We understand." That was Yuriy, the man folding his arms and looking at Garland. There seems to be a look of interest in his eyes. Has Garland worried. "You may say no to something, you can say stop. Just as any of us can." Not that they will need it. "Some other rules to consider; Nothing the night before matches. For any of us. This must not be found out, so no telling anyone." He turns his gaze to Boris for that.

  
Garland nods, as do the other two. "Well... Since this is your idea you can pick the days. Just warn me so it doesn't end up overlapping with anything else." Garland steps away, about to go for the door.

  
"Siebald."

  
Sergei stops him, nudging Yuriy forward for some reason. The man seemingly annoyed at this and glaring at the larger man.

  
"Your phone number. Give it to Yuriy so you can be contacted easier."

That has Garland pausing. And Yuriy too it seems. Neither thought of that.

  
"Ah, yeah. Fine." Garland fumbles with his phone for a second, pulling up his number and holding the phone so Yuriy could see. The man is quick getting the number down. Even quicker texting Garland a message so he has his number too.

  
"So that's it for tonight, right?" Garland looks from each man to the other. They all nod, Yuriy more focused on his phone before waving him away.

  
"I will text you the best days later. We have the tournament listings for the next few weeks. It shouldn't be difficult to pick the right days."

  
"Yeah. Right." Garland nods, starting to move away again. "Then I'll see you all whenever."

  
Garland turns to leave, his mind working a mile a minute over the agreement. How this could hurt him, how they could turn this on him. He shouldn’t have agreed. He stalls his steps, half turns to look back but the Russians are gone. He hadn’t heard them leave but that doesn’t matter. He should have given more rules but the sheer weirdness of the whole thing threw him through a loop. Sex he’s fine with but this… This is him basically giving up his body to three people who can’t stand him. This was a fucking mistake.

  
Letting a heavy breath leave him, Garland quickly makes his way to his room. At least it won’t be all of them, at the same time, fucking over and over. And… surely they can be reasoned with. They won’t force him to do things he hates, right? They said they would listen but anger can be a dangerous thing. In the heat of the moment, they might just not listen. He doesn't know them as well as he thought after all. For a start, he figured money would be fine but the men had other ideas. He shouldn't have offered a choice. Just money or nothing.

  
Too little too late for what if's and second thoughts. If Garland is honest, it's Boris who worries him the most. He has a reputation for being the most ruthless of the three. Garland wonders if it carries over into bed. Then there's Sergei. A man much larger than him. Stronger. Garland would be utterly at his mercy. He just hopes Sergei will listen to any no and stop.

  
Yuriy though. Garland isn't sure what to make of the man. He seemed obviously interested in Garland physically. Eyeing him up, circling him. Almost like he was considering what to do when he got his chance. So maybe he won't be cruel. Just use Garland to get off. It's what he can hope for. Garland isn't naive. He's handsome and fit. Has many an admirer. A few of the other bladers, he knows. Don't have to like a person to find them attractive. There is also hate fucking. Garland half expects that to be Yuriy's thing. A way to let out frustrations and anger that won't get them all in trouble.

  
Again, Garland sighs. He's worrying too much. Nothing he can do tonight, so he heads to the bathroom for a long shower before bed. Hoping it'll clear his mind and help him sleep well.

—

The three men arrive at Yuriy’s room quickly enough. They don’t dawdle like Garland does, they have things to talk over. Schedules to check. The rules were not before any matches and they can’t be found out. So, the best time would be during other big matches. Many of the other teams love to check out the competition during matches so the hotel will be mostly deserted on those days. Noise won’t be an issue then.

  
“So, Yuriy first, right?” Boris moves to the man’s fridge, raiding it for anything good but coming back empty-handed. Only water. Typical. “Then us two when you’re done.”

  
Sergei nods silently, agreeing with Boris' suggestion as Yuriy turns his laptop on. He needs the schedule. “Why me first?” He glances up as the screen boots, legitimately wondering why Boris wouldn’t want the privilege. The man has the highest sexual appetite out of the three of them. There’s a reason they don’t all share hotel rooms anymore. The cost is far better than walking in on Boris balls deep inside someone. “Figured you’d like to wreck him first.”

  
“Ha, that's exactly why. If I go first he’d cancel this whole deal. At least you’d have some restraint. You know I’m shit at that.”

  
Sergei hums deeply before speaking finally. “Does that mean I should be last?”

The two other men look at him, Boris being the only one who’s eyes flicker to the man’s crotch. Yeah. Right. Sergei’s big. Boris smirks wickedly and shrugs.  
“Yeah, I guess… If you’re okay for waiting.”

  
Sergei nods. If he's honest he doesn’t care about punishing Garland. The money seemed fine but Boris and Yuriy worked each other up and, finally, they came to the conclusion of simply having Garland. He gets it though. They all know they can’t fight the man. Can’t get the satisfaction of breaking his teeth, his arms, everything. The closest they can get to causing Garland pain is this. It’s wrong but nothing about their lives is ever anything but that. Besides, the pain will be temporary. Garland will get orgasms out of this, that Sergei is sure.

  
“The BBA is going against the All-Stars on Tuesday.” Yuriy scrolls a little more. “Then that Friday we have a match against Barthez Battalion, with F Dynasty against the White Tigers.” Those times seem right. Garland is beybading before the BBA then nothing until Monday. Plenty of time for the fucker to rest up and not bitch to them.

  
Yuriy picks up his phone and sends the dates and times to Garland. He waits a second before second another message. That it is he who will be first, the others will take their turns when he has had all his. It doesn't take long for Garland to message back, a simple ok. Yuriy smirks. He wonders if the man is really that scared of them. Powerful feeling.

  
The rest of the night is spent figuring out the rest of the schedule. No point messaging that to Garland just yet. Things might change, best to take it week by week. Who knows what random plans might pop up and ruin a chance for them all.


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuriy Ivanov/Garland Siebald.  
Kink bingo square: Humiliation.

Yuriy paces his room, moving from the bed to the door, then to the balcony window. Back and forth, waiting for Garland to turn up. He's given the asshole a message earlier, telling him when to turn up but the man is late. Yuriy didn't take the man as being careless. Snarling a curse, he grabs his phone from the bedside table, quickly unlocking it and intending to send a harsh message to Garland. He only pauses when he realizes how fucking pathetic that is. Can he look any more desperate?

Tossing his phone onto the bed, he soon follows and enjoys the soft comfort. His pale eyes staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do with Garland yet. Figured he'd wait until the man showed up the first time and just go from there. Should he have the man strip? His nose wrinkles at the idea. No. He doesn't want Garland naked. He knows he'd like what he sees and Yuriy isn't really wanting to deal with that kind of attraction.

But before any more thoughts could trouble him, a soft knock from his door has Yuriy sitting up. About fucking time. Three strides forward and he's at the door and looking through the peep-hole. Garland looks flustered, a little red in the face. Did he run? Snorting in amusement, Yuriy opens the door quickly.

"Did you forget?"

He mocks, a sneer on his face that turns into a smirk. He doesn't want Garand to even suspect Yuriy was annoyed at waiting.

"No." Garland huffs, looking away and down the hall before back to Yuriy. He seems to be hesitating and it takes Yuriy a second to figure out why. He's not going to step forward without Yuriy's permission. How stupid.

"Come on. Fucking move before someone sees you." Yuriy leaves the door hanging open as he wanders over to the bed. He picks up his phone and quickly fires off a text to Boris telling the other to not disturb him. His time for fun has begun.

A soft click of the door closing and Garland slowly stepping forward has Yuriy looking up. His eyes take him in. Damp hair, flushed face. His clothes are different from earlier. The man's had a shower before coming here. That thought interests him, makes Yuriy wonder if Garland did it just for him or if it was needed in general.

"So what took you so long?"

Garland grimaces. It seems he's well aware he's late. "I'm sorry... There was an issue with my team that took longer to deal with than I thought. I then had a shower because we'd been training. I didn't... Want to smell. For this." He gives a slight half-smile but Yuriy can see it not reaching his eyes. The man is worried. Guilt knots in Yuriy's chest for a hot moment before he sets his jaw tightly.

No unnecessary feelings.

"... Right. Get on your knees." Yuriy nods at the spot in front of him, mind made up. Since Garland likes to run his mouth with excuses he can use it for something else. "I hope I don't have to explain to you what I want."

Yuriy has to give Garland some credit, the man didn't hesitate. He half wonders if he's relieved he wasn't told to strip and bend over on the bed. Yuriy half regrets not demanding that just so he could see the man's reaction. Would Garland splutter and make an excuse? Listen and do as told?

Doesn't matter any more. What does is how good the fucker looks as he steps close and kneels down. Eyes up at him and waiting for what's to come. Garland really isn't backing down.

"Guessing you've done this before then."  
  
The pursed lips on the man's face is answer enough. Yuriy grins sharper.

"Well, come on, Slut. You know what to fucking do."

His hand plops onto Garland's hair, still damp under his fingers as he twists it into his fist. Tugging the man close. If Garland thought this would be anything but humiliating then he is sorely mistaken. This is all for Yuriy to feel power over him. Make Garland feel like shit. Because that's what the man is to him.

But Yuriy's smirk falters. Garland doesn't pull back, doesn't bitch or moan at him yanking the man by the hair. Instead, he's pushing Yuriy's shirt up, mouth against his skin as his trousers are being worked open. Fucker certainly has done this before. Yuriy wonders if he should have sat down for this.

It certainly makes him grow harder.

"You really this eager to taste some cock, Siebald?"

A soft annoyed grumble comes from the man below, his lips faltering before continuing. Seems the idiot doesn't like being talked down too. Shame that's all he'll get tonight. And a belly full of cum.

"Or has it been that long you can't help yourself?"

Garland finally pulls back at that, glaring up at Yuriy. "Do you want me to answer your questions or suck you-!"

Yuriy yanks him forward again, the man's mouth pressing against his bulge.

"Guess, slut."

Fuck, this is too funny. The man shaking his head, trying to get his hand out of his hair so he can move. Yuriy wonders if the man would struggle if he pushes too far into his mouth. If he has a gag reflex. He let's the man move for now, fingers not so tightly tugging at his hair.

"Make it good and I might stop talking down to you." Yuriy says with a smirk. Like that will happen.

But Garland again doesn't back away. He's gotten Yuriy's trousers open and has his mouth working over his dark boxers. Hot breath against his growing erection. Dampness from lips and tongue making him almost shudder with need. Garland's reputation certainly wasn't a lie. Yuriy isn't going to regret this. But, it's taking too long. Yuriy doesn't want foreplay. Not like this and certainly not with Garland.

“You gonna spend all night worshipping me or actually do what you're here for?”

Yuriy almost sneers but keeps it out of his voice. No point being a total prick to someone who's about to have his cock in their mouth. But whatever, Garland got the point. A small huff of annoyance is all Yuriy hears before Garland is tugging the boxers down and freeing Yuriy's needy cock. The mouth that was so tantalizing close through the fabric now feels like heaven on his warm skin. Yuriy almost hisses with pleasure but stops. No point fuelling the man's ego. He's not here to be praised.

But, God, Yuriy wants to moan. Garland's slow at first but doesn't waver in effort. Eyes closed, cheeks hollowing perfectly. A slow suck back that almost has Yuriy shivering. Fucker. He's not meant to be this damn good.

Plopping his hand down on the man's head again, Yuriy threads his fingers into the soft hairs and twists them into his fist. He doesn't yank or tug, just more a reminder he's in charge here because he certainly doesn't feel like it when Garland inches down his cock more. But the soft sound that vibrated up his cock from Garland does please him. He wonders how rough someone has been with him while he was in this position. If he's ever choked on a cock. Gagged so hard his face went red.

Let's find out.

Yanking the hair, Yuriy thrusts his hips forward until Garland's nose is buried in his pubes. The undignified yelp that could barely be heard from the man has Yuriy laughing breathily. Feels damn good.

“What? Can't take it, Garland?”

He moves back just enough to hear Garland sharply inhale through his nose, the man's hands on his thighs. Fingers digging in tightly enough to leave an ache. But he doesn't push back. Just glares up at Yuriy. He looks damn stupid with his mouth hanging open and a cock slipping out, that's for sure. Yuriy loves it.

“Don't tell me no-one's been a little rough with you. Can't you take it?”

He thrusts forward again, Garland expecting it but still flinching. Not gagged yet, which has Yuriy holding his cock deep for a moment longer than he did before. He can only guess what Garland is thinking. The furrowed brows and messy hair is all he can see when he holds Garland like this. A shame. He should have made Garland blow him nearer the mirror so he could see more.

“So you have no gag reflex.” He pulls Garland back, the man breathing in deeply and looking much redder than before. He even has the faintest of tears in the corner of his eyes.

“... No... Shit.” Yuriy smirks down at Garland. Still, the man doesn't back away. Just a breathless mess. A mess he plans to make worse.

But again, Garland surprises him. Shakes a stray hair from his face and gets right back to work. Going from tip to hilt and making Yuriy actually groan. Over and over he takes his cock, letting it sit deep for just the perfect moment before pulling back. Yuriy can't stop himself from thrusting lightly. Chasing the feeling and wanting more. Dangerous.

“Fuuuck...” Yuriy tugs the man's hair harder, voice breathless and ever so needy. Yuriy snarls. He doesn't want Garland to even think for a moment he has power here. “Don't fucking move.”

As Garland presses forward, Yuriy holds him there again, eyes down on him to see just how long he can last. If he will panic, push at Yuriy's thighs. He can feel fingers tightly gripping them already but Garland's not moving. Just obeying. Like a good little fuck boy. Yuriy could almost nut right there and then.

“You must like this. No complaints, no groaning.” No pushing or shoving. Just accepting. “Didn't think you'd be that kind of guy.”

Yuriy shoves Garland back after a good thirty seconds. He'd have loved more of his tight throat but Yuriy isn't a total monster. Wrecking Garland's mouth would only piss off the man. Though the thought of Garland all hoarse and whispery tomorrow has him grinning. A fantasy to indulge in later but not now.

“God, you look like such a mess.”

He tugs at Garland again, urging the man for more. Giving him no chance to breath more, to wipe at the drool dripping from his lips

“Could almost swear you're loving this from how wet your mouth is for me.”

He ruts against the man, driving deeper but continues to let Garland control the pace. Move how he wants. Just a sick kind of fun to push in more than expected, to make Garland grunt and squeak with surprise. Grow redder and redder in the face. Yuriy half wonders, as he pants a groan, is Garland has ever been treated like this. Like a mouth simply for pleasure. Fucked and used however with little to no care of him. Yuriy loves it. Sick and twisted, but he craves more.

So he keeps going. Pumping his hips with a slow easiness that ruins Garland's rhythm. The man shifting and tilting his head. Trying to match everything Yuriy is giving him. Amusing how desperate he is to try and please. Keeping his lips tight, tongue wanting. Yuriy can half kid himself by thinking the man on his knees loves this. A thought that has his cock twitching, pre-cum leaking down Garland's throat.

That causes a gag. The man spluttering and Yuriy having to drawback. Just for a moment. He's tugging at that pretty blue hair and wordlessly demanding Garland's mouth again. It won't be long now until Garland's getting more than a drop so Yuriy sees no point in the dramatics.

“What's the matter?” Yuriy ruts forward. “Not into the taste of cum? Figured you'd have had plenty by now.”

The pace picks up, Yuriy getting a fraction nastier. Pushing until his pubes are pressed to the man's nose. Until the tip of his cock is squeezed deep into his throat. The fucker can take it like a champ, that's for sure. Will his ass also? Yuriy grunts with pleasure at that thought. His cock thrusting deeply into the man, over and over. The idea tips him over the edge.

“Fuck.” With a breathy curse, Yuriy is cumming. His hand pushing Garland back as he works his other down his sopping wet length. If the prick thought he was swallowing he was mistaken.

Streams of hot cum spurts out, dripping down Garland's shocked face. Over his nose, his parted lips. A sight that Yuriy wishes he could take a photo of. But he can't.

“Look at you...” Yuriy breathes. “Best you've ever looked.”

Stepping back, he laughs. He can't stop himself. The man on his knees just looks so pathetic. Messy hair, red face. Cum dripping down his face. Shame he didn't hit an eye but Yuriy is at least not a total asshole. At least for tonight.

“Fuck you.” Garland is up on his feet within a moment, stalking to where the bathroom is and slamming the door.

“No, fuck you. That's what you'll get next.” Yuriy calls after him, his mood lifted significantly now he's cum. Tidying himself up, he moves back to his bed and sits on the edge. Waiting for the prick to be done in the bathroom.

“Be happy, Garland. I could have not let you clean it off. Make you walk back to your room with my cum staining your skin.”

Yuriy grins as he hears the sink turning on, the man in the bathroom cursing him out. More mutterings than anything loud. Yuriy can't blame him but he grins none the less. Falling back, he sinks into the sheets. He'll sleep well tonight. Garland not so much. Thinking of... Did the asshole get off on this? He turns his gaze to the door. He'd enjoyed the sight of Garland's face to much to look down. To see if the man had grown hard.

The door opens suddenly and Yuriy is faced with a rather pissy looking Garland. His face is clean, but still a bit red. Hair tidy again. A shame really. The dishevelled, recently fucked look was something Yuriy liked.

“That it now?” Garland speaks low, voice tight with anger and embarrassment. He doesn't look at Yuriy's face. Eyes focused just to the left of his head. Yuriy wonders if this is the reddest he'll ever see the man.

Sitting up, Yuriy lets his eyes drag up and down Garland's body. No hard cock but the dark jeans make it a little difficult to tell if the man is halfway there. Shame.

“You can go.” Yuriy lets Garland turn away before speaking up again. “You should thank me for not hitting your eyes. Easily could have.”

That has Garland stopping, his hand on the door handle. He turns to level a glare at the man but says no more. Just turns back to the door. Leans forward and spies through the peephole before opening the door and leaving. Yuriy grins to himself. Fuck. This is going to be fun.


	3. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuriy Ivanov/Garland Siebald.  
Kink bingo square: Kissing.

The Blitzkrieg boys match had been over for half an hour, yet Garland got no text. He was told today there would be something with Yuriy, yet nope. Nothing. A good thing, maybe, considering how Yuriy acted with the blow job. It still brings a flush to Garland's face when he thinks about it. He hates to imagine what the Russian told his team. If the Russian is the type to even talk of such things with them.

He must be. Why else would they choose this if they didn't plan to mock him about it after? Garland scowls at the wall of his room as he thinks over that stupid blow job. The sounds Yuriy had made were fun, the little curses and such. The down talking then facial not so much. Makes Garland's cheeks flare up every time he thinks of it. No-one has ever dared treat him like that. Make him feel like such a slut. Worst of all, Garland isn't even sure he hated it.

As if to save him from his thoughts, a text message arrives. Time for another hour at Yuriy's mercy. Worse ways to spend his time, Garland supposes. With a deep sigh to calm his nerves, Garland checks over his image in the mirror before heading out.

The Blitzkrieg boys match hadn't been an intense one so Garland doesn't expect an exhausted Yuriy. They had also won so the man shouldn't be in a pissy mood. A plus, hopefully. Garland barely stops the anxious way he clicks his knuckles while waiting for the elevator. Tonight shouldn't be an issue. Another blow job, Yuriy will be a dick and then he's gone. Can order himself pizza just to be rid of the taste.

Unless Yuriy wants more. Didn't he say that last time? Garland scrunches his nose. He likes being done a certain way and he knows Yuriy won't. Bastard would make it hurt in just the wrong little ways. Have Garland squirming and annoyed. Maybe. Maybe not. Garland nervously bounces on his heel. Yuriy might go the total opposite way and make Garland love this. Just to fuck with him.

The doors open and Garland steps out just as half the All-Stars are stepping in. Michael says something but he pretends to not hear as he turns a corner towards Yuriy's room. There is no other noise than his footsteps so thank god the American didn't decide to follow. That would be fun to explain. Arriving at the Russian's door, Garland knocks sharply and waits. Doesn't take long for the door to swing open and he's faced with a smirking Yuriy.

“... Congratulations on your match.” Garland says, stepping forward as Yuriy rolls his eyes. The other man barely making a noise to acknowledge him as he closes the door. Stepping further towards the bed, Garland can smell something fresh in the air. Yuriy's not long had a shower. Must be why he took so long to text Garland the time to come. He smirks. At least he knows the man is clean before this all starts.

“Strip.”

“Hm?” Garland blinks at that, turning to Yuriy then looking down at his own clothes. Oh. Right to the point then.

“We doing that then?” Garland figures he might as well ask. Get himself mentally prepared. He will admit Yuriy is a gorgeous man, so the preparing takes barely anytime at all. Just best to not think of what he did back in that BEGA match and how much Yuriy hates his guts.

“No. I just want you to prance about naked.”

The sarcasm practically dripped from each word, making Garland give a small snort of amusement as he sat on the bed.

“I'm not very good at prancing, I'm afraid.”

“You better at taking dick?”

Garland purses his lips. Yuriy had moved close during this conversation. Practically in front of him so when he looks up he gets a full view of the man's crotch, and further up cold eyes looking down at him. There is amusement there. Much like last time Yuriy knows he'll enjoy himself tonight.

“Be a shitty gay man if I couldn't, right?”

He tosses his last shoe and sock aside and shifts his weight back onto the bed so he can get his trousers off. That has Yuriy stepping away, eyes moving down to where Garland's hand are. The sight seems to captivate the man for a long moment, his eyes only snapping away once Garland is pushing the trousers down his thighs. Not easy while still on the bed but he makes it work.

“Here. You'll need this.”

Garland looks up right as a bottle of lube hits him in the chest and flops to the bed. Ah, right. Good. Exactly what he needs. Not a cheap brand either. Should make this go smoothly. With one final deep breath to calm any last nerves, Garland slowly pushes his boxers down. Now he's nude and feeling so damn vulnerable. But Garland shakes the stray hairs from his eyes and picks up the lube. No point in being a chicken and stopping.

Garland lies back on the bed, knees bending and Yuriy's eyes never leaving him. For someone who can't stand him, Yuriy certainly likes to watch his every move. Garland supposes he should not be surprised considering what's happening right now. It'd be weird if Yuriy stared at anywhere else other than Garland's body.

“Don't rush.”

Garland huffs at that comment, that command, as he shifts his knees open wider. He always hated this part of sex. The preparing, the waiting. His body adjusting to what he's doing to it. Fingers slick and working away. Always takes too long. Doesn't help Yuriy is still watching.

“... You going to actually take your clothes off, Yuriy?”

Garland turns his eyes from the ceiling to Yuriy just in time to catch those ice blue eyes darting back to his face.

“I will. When it's time.”

He gets a smirk and Yuriy's eyes drag back down to where his fingers ease into his tight hole. Pervert. Garland's cheeks flush darkly. His lovers are usually on him by now. Showering kisses and groping him all over. Maybe even giving him a helping hand, or more like a finger.

But not Yuriy.

He watches and waits. Making Garland wonder if he's in for another humiliating round tonight or if Yuriy intends to come over and fuck him. Garland really wants the latter.

“... You're not making this easy for me by watching like some creep.”

Garland finally snaps, needing to almost scold Yuriy for being so weird. For not being like how he wants. God, even if he was stripping slowly it'd be better than leaning against that damn table and watching.

“What? You were hoping I'd do that for you?”

The sneer gives an edge to Yuriy's voice but he steps forward regardless. Garland freezes, two fingers knuckle deep inside. He feels the urge to suddenly hide. But it becomes clear he is being foolish. Yuriy strips off his shirt and tosses it aside. Sitting on the edge of the bed as he continues to strip. It's damn obvious he enjoys Garland being so on edge.

“No. Just... Not had anyone watch so intently. It's weird.”

Garland turns his gaze away as he finally answers Yuriy.

“So what do they do then? Tell me.”

Yuriy kicks his shoes off, socks soon following before he stands and pulls his belt away. His jeans sag a little, the top of his boxers peeking over the top. He turns his gaze back to Garland but for now it stays focused on his face. Garland huffs and slowly works another finger inside.

“I don't know... Different things.” Garland bites his bottom lip. The slow stretch burns but he can get over it. “Some help. Other's kiss me. Touch me. That kind of thing.”

As he talks, Yuriy circles the bed, fingers working on his jeans before they finally fall to the floor right as he stops by the bedside table.

“Ha, don't think you'd trust me to help you down there.”

The smirk grows on Yuriy's lips as he kicks the jeans away and stands only in his boxers. Garland's eyes can't help but flicker down. Dark red pubes against pale skin. No way anyone can accuse Yuriy of dying his hair such a vibrant red colour.

“But I guess I could help in other ways.”

With that, Yuriy crawls onto the bed, looming over Garland for a moment, eyes looking his body over. Garland's heart skips a beat as he watches Yuriy. Waiting for the man's next move.

“Tell me what the last guy did.”

Garland can feel his heart hammering in his chest from how close Yuriy is right now. He can see the tiny freckles on the man's cheeks, for god's sake. He swallows thickly, his eyes darting away and down his own body. This is so intimate.   
“Kissed me. My body. That kind of thing.”

It's vague but Garland can't think straight. Flustered at the sudden closeness. The constant watching. The lack of down talking like he got last time. Yuriy must be in a really good mood to be behaving so much.

“Hm... Like this?”

Yuriy wastes no time. Garland barely had a chance to register he'd moved before lips are around his nipple. Kissing and teasing slowly until it's hard beneath the man's tongue. Garland squirms, a small pleased huff escaping him.

“Ye-yeah... Like that.”

He shifts in the bed, eyelids fluttering closed as Yuriy works his mouth slowly over his chest. Going from one nipple to the next, one hand slowly caressing downwards until it grasps his cock. Working him harder until he's cursing a little under his breath. His fingers slick into him so easily now, the sound getting louder as he works them faster. He wants more and it seems Yuriy can tell.

A toothy grin is shot up at him before Yuriy is pushing himself away. Garland misses those lips already but he says nothing. Pulls his fingers free as Yuriy strips his boxers off. Slips a condom on.

“Turn onto your stomach. Lie flat.”

Garland nods, shifting to lie on his front and crossing his arms under his chin. This position he's never done before. Always had his ass in the air, or taking someone like that. Never flat out on the bed. Should be interesting. His cock doesn't feel the best. trapped between his stomach and the bed, but who fucking knows how this will turn out. Garland's damn sure Yuriy won't even care if Garland cums. He barely cared about anything during the blowjob after all.

“You ready?”

Yuriy shifts on the bed, one leg going over Garland as he looms above the man. Looking over his shoulder he can just barely see the condom sheathed cock. Glistening ever so slightly in the lamplight. Lubed up to hell and back. Thank fuck.

“Yes.” Turning away, Garland presses his lips to his forearm. He knows it'll hurt. No amount of fingering and preparing will change that but it being Yuriy has him far more concerned.

“Try not to cry like a bitch.” Words spoken with a hint of amusement. Bastard.

A hand gropes his ass, spreading the cheek to the side as Yuriy presses his cock close. A moment of pause before he's pushing forward. Garland tenses, gasping harshly as Yuriy's cock stretches him. The push not stopping but also not forceful. Not as painful as it could have been made. Garland's not sure what to make of that. Yuriy's past attitude had him sure the man would be nasty. Claim ignorance, say he didn't mean to. But no. He's slow, careful. Filling Garland up with such slow ease he can't help but let out a little groan. Still hurts but fuck, it hurts in such a good way.

“You like that, Garland?”

Hands rest just above the curve of his ass, thumbs smoothing over his skin as Yuriy sits deep inside him. Not moving an inch. Waiting for an answer.

“... Could have been worse.”

Garland shifts, pushing himself up a little more so he can breath but freezes when Yuriy moves forward. Hands resting each side of Garland's elbows, lips almost brushing against his ear.

“Don't lie to me, Garland.”

And with that, Yuriy moves. Pulling all the way out then slowly back in. Giving Garland all the time he needs to breath through the burn. This isn't how it's meant to be. With how dominating and humiliating Yuriy was with the blow job, a slow easy fuck is not what Garland had planned to deal with today. Not that he would ever complain.

“You wanting me to love this, Yuriy?”

Garland can't stop the lightest of groans escaping him as he speaks. Maybe it's best he just doesn't. Letting Yuriy think he's doing good, making Garland love this, is the opposite of what he wants right now. The bastard is already smug enough.

“Wouldn't be a bad thing.” Lips tease over his ear lobe, moving down to the edge of his jaw. Garland's chest feels tight. “You want to hate this and I'm not going to let you.”

As if on purpose, Yuriy thrusts in just the right way to make Garland see stars. His sweet spot pressed and rubbed against in just the right way to make him groan louder, head hang forward as he tightens around the man. The hissed gasp from Yuriy making him feel warmer.

Fuck.

Maybe he will end up loving this. Hot body on him, cock working nicely into him. Lips moving down his neck with small kisses. Not at all what he expected from Yuriy. Garland's starting to think he needs to stop guessing and just accept what happens. So far tonight it's all been good.

“God, you are so damn tight.”

Words are spoken breathlessly against his neck as Yuriy quickens the pace. Garland can barely feel the burn any more, the lube being heaven-sent for sure. The most painful thing right now being Yuriy's lightly stubbled chin scraping against his skin as he moves. As that usually wicked mouth presses kisses to his shoulder, his neck. Slowly making Garland go crazy with want.

He never thought he'd start craving Yuriy's mouth on him.

But he is. The sloppy sound of the kisses mixing with the wonderful, lusty sound of a cock thrusting into him has Garland moaning with delight. He's always been a slut for being worshipped in bed and this is as damn close as he can get with Yuriy. Has him pushing his ass back, chasing the man's cock as he pulls out. Earns him a growled moan and more kisses. Garland can't help but grin. His head hanging forward, giving more skin for Yuriy to worship.

And the man does just that.

Even with the threat of teeth as they scrape on his skin doesn't stop Garland from moaning. From moving and trying to match the man's thrusts. Garland just can't help but be greedy. Pant, and moan, and urge the man above to continue.

“Oh fuck, Yuriiiiiy.” Garland moans the man's name shamelessly. Dragging out the last sound as his body tightens with pleasure. He's so damn close. Just one more push, one more kiss on his neck. He's not above begging for more just to get there. “Please, please, Pleeaaseee...”

Yuriy hisses against his skin, teeth biting for the first time, drawing a shudder from Garland who, surprisingly, cums. Hard. His cock twitching, hips humping against the sheets as he makes a mess. His body arching back against Yuriy's relentless pace and squeezing so damn tight.

Yuriy fucks through Garland's orgasm, cursing and letting out a deep groan until he cums too. Hips snapping forward, chasing the pleasure and wanting to draw it out for a moment more until Yuriy stills. Both men panting and sweaty, pressed close together for a good long moment. Yuriy even resting his forehead to the nape of Garland's neck. This feels so damn good, so right. A thought that has Garland blinking in surprise. It shouldn't be this way. A quick fuck and then they part. But Garland doesn't want that.

Yuriy, on the other hand, has other ideas. Before Garland can even speak the Russian is pushing himself up. Cock slipping out of Garland's body even though his hole clings tightly. Drawing an unwanted hiss from Garland as Yuriy rolls to the side. He's on his feet within seconds, muttering about condoms before slamming the bathroom door shut.

“... What the fuck?”

Garland breathes a whisper as he stares at the closed door. His heart is still hammering in his chest from the orgasm. His bones feeling like mush but Garland can't stay here. He huffs out in annoyance and carefully pushes himself off the bed. The only sound he can hear from the bathroom is a tap running.

“... Yuriy?”

Garland gets up and moves towards the door but gets no answer. Did the man hurt himself? He didn't say anything, just some shit about wanting to condom off but he didn't need to lock the door. Not when Garland really needs to clean himself up.

“Mother fucker.”

Cursing under his breath, he looks around the room for some tissues, anything to clean the stains on his abs. Dripping down. The sheets and bed had gotten most of his cum but with how he was pressed into them he got covered too. At least it was a quick clean since that bastard has not left the bathroom yet

Garland is starting to think Yuriy is regretting this whole thing. Or is just being a prick and wanting to make Garland wait.

Either doesn't sound good.

Once satisfied with how clean he can make himself, Garland slowly moved around the room picking up and putting on his clothes. He doesn't bother to say goodbye. Yuriy will know when Garland slams the door as he's leaving.

  
  



	4. *Ding*

[You take him next.]

[_???_]

[Just do it. I'll have my turn when I'm ready]

[_what happened? did the fucker say something or something??_]

[No. He did what I asked. Just need time to think.]

[_so you fucked him?_]

[Yes.]

[_lol was he any good?_]

[Yes.]

[_so that fucked you up lolol_]

[Shut the hell up. I'm sending him to your room.]

[_you wanna talk about it or something instead Yura?_]

[Not today. Have fun with the idiot.]


	5. Rough sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris Kuznetsov/Garland Siebald.  
Kink bingo square: Rough sex.

The next time Garland is contacted Yuriy gives him a different room number, telling him to arrive later than usual. Half five rather than around lunchtime. The time change isn’t what worries Garland, it’s the room change. Has something happened? The night Yuriy had him it was obvious something was up after the deed was done. Garland just wished he could talk to the man but he knows it’d be useless. They are not friends.

Knocking the door softly, he waits for a second before he panics mildly and thinks he has the wrong door. His phone is halfway out his pocket when the door opens and he’s greeted with an amused Boris. The glint in the man’s eye instantly has him on high alert.

“Uuuhh?” Garland stalls for a long moment until Boris simply reaches forward and tugs him into the room by the front of his shirt. Patience was never a virtue for that man.

“Get in already.” Boris pushes him further into the room before closing the door tight. “Jesus, it’s almost like you have no brain, I swear.”

Garland, still confused, looks around the room for the sight of Yuriy. It’s still the man’s turn, right? They all agreed to three times and he’s only done stuff twice. So why is he with Boris? Turning back to the man, he must evidently look confused because Boris simply snorts in laughter.

“Did he not tell you? He’s skipping his turn for tonight. Figured it’d be obvious since he sent you here.” Boris moves past Garland and eyes him up shamelessly.

“He just told me to come here. Thought maybe he got a room change for some reason.” Garland turns on the spot, keeping pace with Boris as the man stalks around him. This again. Garland doesn’t like it. Makes him feel like prey.

“Ha. No wonder you looked like an idiot when I opened the door…” Boris smirks wider, stepping forward and not caring if Garland protests. He yanks the man’s t-shirt up and off. “Then again, you always look like an idiot, so what’s new?”

“Mf!” Garland struggles to get free, a glare aimed at Boris once his shirt hits the floor. “I can undress myself. Don’t need your help.” He ignores the idiot comment. He’s well aware arguing over that will get nowhere so no point in starting.

“Don’t care if you do.” His hands are at Garland’s belt next, yanking him forward and into the man’s personal space. Garland hates to admit Boris at least smells nice. Just too handsy and bossy. “You know why you are here and your clothes are in the way of that.”

Garland purses his lips and stops resisting. Letting Boris happily unbuckle his belt and slip it through his belt loops. Garland even slips his shoes off and kicks them to the side. An action that draws a more toothy smirk from the Russian. It worries Garland a little simply because of how different this is feeling to his time with Yuriy. Thinking of Yuriy…

“Why is it your turn now? Something wrong with Yuriy?” Garland thinks back to how quickly Yuriy seemed to turn. Pretty much hid and ignored Garland until he left. Yuriy had enjoyed himself, so maybe because it’s Garland it messed with him? He half wonders if Yuriy regrets not taking the money. Or maybe that was the first time he fucked a man. Who knows. Garland wishes he did.

“Not your business, Garland. You should only be worried about me right now.” Garland rolls his eyes which just makes Boris laugh. “But Yuriy did say you had a good mouth. Show me.”

That has Garland blinking. Boris half-stripped him then wanted a blow job. Sure. Whatever. Still weird. As the Russian busies himself undoing his own jeans Garland kneels on the floor before him so they can get this over and done with. Someone like Boris won’t be hard to deal with. Overeager and ready to go. Garland will have him cumming within minutes.

But as Boris pulls his half-hard cock free, Garland frowns and reaches up. Maybe not as eager as he first though. Whatever. He’ll still make it quick. As he works his lips and tongue against the slowly hardening cock, above him Boris doesn’t seem to bothered. Just staring down, head tilted.

“Yura said you ain’t got a gag reflex. Is that true?”

Garland’s eyes lookup. So that’s where this will go. Like last time. It had been uncomfortable, hard, but Garland had made it work. Until Yuriy was a prick and came all over his face. But Garland can deal with that again. Just wash it off and leave.

“Well, don’t just look at me. Show me.”

Huffing out an annoyed breath through his nose, Garland finally slips the head of Boris’ cock into his mouth. The man is hard now. Big. Nothing impossible to take but Garland still has to slowly ease his mouth down. Coming back up, working until finally, he’s taking all the man. His throat bulges, lips stretched wide. Earns him a pleased curse from above as he slowly drags his head back and forth.

“Well, fuck. Yura wasn’t lying.”

Garland grins to himself. He shouldn’t be so smug simply because he’s good at blow jobs but fuck it, hearing these bastards praise him just has his ego growing. But his smugness is short-lived when Boris twists his fingers into Garland’s hair and thrusts forward.

He gags. Loudly. Drool dripping as Boris pulls back with a laugh before thrusting in more softly.

“Well, still new at this then I see.”

Garland’s fingers dig into Boris’ thighs and he wishes the prick wasn’t wearing jeans.

“Fine, fine.” Boris yanks him back by the hair, his wet cock bouncing off Garland’s plump lower lip. “I wanna fuck and obviously you’d choke if we continued this.”

The grin on Boris’ face gets sharper as he steps away. Garland wipes at his mouth. Well. Fuck. Not just a blow job then. Boris tricked him into thinking this would be easy. With a much-needed sigh, Garland goes to stand up and remove the last of his clothes. He can’t complain too hard. He’s about to get laid after all. Just… His track record with Yuriy has him even more cautious of Boris. The man is mean to others outside his team.

“Hm. I just noticed.” Garland blinks and turns to Boris, the man eyeing his neck. “Yuriy bit you?”

Garland’s hand instantly goes to that spot. The bite before Yuriy came last time. It had left a mark but is in such an awkward spot Garland couldn’t see how bad. He doesn’t like the fact it’s so easily noticeable.

“Who else?” Garland replies with a huff, face heating up as Boris smirks wider.

“Ha!” Boris grins wider as he takes his shirt off. Garland can’t help but let his eyes wander. “He doesn’t usually get that frisky with anyone. Surprised it was with you.”

That has Garland blinking. That answers a few questions on Yuriy’s behaviour for sure. Garland didn’t do anything wrong… Just might have done too much right and Yuriy can’t handle that. He wonders if Yuriy won’t bother with him any more now. Let Boris and Sergei have their fun and call it all done. Oddly, he wonders why he doesn’t like that idea.

“Oi.” Garland blinks as he’s yanked by the back of his jeans, the skin of his back hitting Boris’ naked chest. “Something got you distracted, Siebald?”

Garland shivers as those words are spoken in such a husky voice. He hates this. He should not be this attracted to someone who hates his guts.

“Seems so.” he replies simply, hands going the button of his jeans. “Not you, obviously.”

Garland wonders if sassing Boris will be a mistake. Hopefully a good one.

“Asshole.”

Before Garland can even smirk, Boris’ mouth is against that bruise and making it worse. Making him squirm as the Russian just holds him closer.

“Fuck, stop.” Garland growls, elbowing Boris in the ribs. “You’re making it darker, prick.”

With a sloppy pop, Boris steps away and laughs. Garland covers the mark, glaring at the man.

“Looks good on you. Shows off how much of a slut you’re currently being.”

Rolling his eyes, Garland doesn’t bother to answer. Boris is infuriating to talk to and is getting worse by the minute. Instead, he works his jeans open. Pushing them down and shoving them with his shirt. Glancing up, he finds Boris staring at him. Eyes on his abs, crotch then legs.

“… You going to keep drooling or are you going to give me the lube?”

Now it’s Boris’ turn to be a little flustered, obviously not meaning to be caught admiring Garland. But the man handles it well, huffing and turning away to grab the lube. He tosses it to Garland and grins. He obviously wants a show.

“Make it good.”

Rolling his eyes, Garland pushes his boxers away and sits on the edge of the bed as he fiddles with the lube.

“Uh, no. Kneel on the floor. You’re not doing anything on my bed unless I say so.”

Garland splutters at that, turning his gaze to a rather smug-looking Boris.

“You can’t… Fine. Whatever.” Garland hisses the last part, dropping to his knees and getting comfortable.

To spite the Russian he keeps his back to the bed so he can’t watch much of what he’s doing. Can’t see as Garland’s finger slowly sinks inside. Can’t watch as he adds more, making the hole slick and wet for what’s to come. He gets called an asshole and Boris turns away, stripping in annoyance but Garland doesn’t care. Slowly rocks back onto his fingers, trying to find that sweet spot inside before they start this.

“You done yet?” Boris sounds just like a stroppy teenager.

“You got a condom on yet?”

He eyes the man who shrugs and moves to get one on. Finally. Slipping his fingers free, he picks up the lube and tosses it on the bed beside Boris as he works the condom down his hard cock. He braces his hand on the side of the bed and starts to stand up.

“Nope. Stay on the floor.” Boris grins as he rounds the bed. Tugging at Garland’s shoulder it becomes clear he wants him on all fours.

“You can’t be serious?” Garland hisses, half turning to look at the man as he kneels behind him.

“The bed squeaks like a mother fucker and I don’t need the fucking neighbour bitching about it again.” Boris shoves Garland, urging him to turn back around and plant his hands on the floor. “Do you want them to call the front desk? ‘Coz last time I had someone knocking on my fucking door.”

That has Garland blushing furiously. If people hear of that then it might somehow come out it was him in Boris’ room. Especially if there is an angry neighbour.

“Fine, fine. Just… Ugh.” He scrunches up his nose.

The floor looks clean enough. The maids certainly would have hoovered. Garland still hates it. The bed is so big and comfy. But the fear of being caught has him squaring his hips, barely flinching as Boris touches his skin. Thumbs spreading his ass cheeks. There is a pause for a long second, Garland half wondering what the hell is going on when suddenly he feels Boris’ slick cock press close.

“You ready?”

“… Yes.”

Garland ducks his head as Boris slowly pushes in. Or more like he pulls Garland back onto his cock. Takes every ounce of self-control to not lock his muscles. Stop the movement. The sooner he gets over this burning ache the better. But the way Boris has him moving distracts him. Almost like he’s fucking himself on the man. Back and forth. Slowly swaying at Boris’ command. Earns himself a breathy curse from Boris. This is the most silent he’s been since Garland got here.

One hand slowly moves up over his back, Boris’ hips pressing close and holding steady. Sends a shiver up Garland’s spine he can’t control. He loves people touching him. A slow, steady pace and exploring hands. But that’s not what Boris is after. Fingers curl into his hair, right around where the band ties it back and Boris tugs. Back curling, Garland’s one hand reaches back as he curses loudly at the man.

“Did you think this was going to be an easy fuck?”

The man rocks into him harder, his body unable to bounce as far thanks to the hold on his hair. He sees stars.

“B-Boris!” Garland angrily hisses as he digs his nails into the man’s wrist. “Let go.”

He doesn’t get a reply. Instead, Boris starts to move, thrusting hard enough to make Garland cry out but not in pain. In surprise at how good it feels. Thick cock teasing him just right. Fuck. Boris is doing this on purpose. Pulling Garland’s hair so his back curves just right. Must be. But Garland doesn’t care. He just stammers and moans, fingers still on Boris’ hand to make him let go.

It only earns him a laugh, then a playful slap across his ass that has him clenching around the man. No-one ever dared treat him this way before. His face flushes a deep red. What’s worse is he doesn’t hate it. Boris is obviously enjoying himself. The curses and grunts of pleasure. All thanks to Garland. But at the same time, the man is yanking at his hair, gripping and groping his ass and hip. He’s like a fucking wild animal.

“Ha, shit.” Garland shudders, fingers digging deeper into Boris’ skin.

The man is too skilled. Garland finds himself simply shocked at how hard he is. Cock swaying between his legs and red with need. It’s embarrassing how his body betrays him like this. He almost wants to hiss down at himself and say stop. But he doesn’t, obviously, because Boris would take that and mock him with it for days and days.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have scars if you keep doing that.” Boris finally releases his hair, shaking Garland’s hand off and chuckling. “Since you had enough sense of mind to bitch about that, it’s time to change things up.”

Garland barely has time to understand what the man means. The pace changing from steady to hard and fast quickly. Boris leaving Garland little time to adjust. Just pushes his neck down to the floor and pounds away. The arch of his back is now more prominent as his ass is high in the air. Garland has to bite the flesh of his thumb to stop crying out in pleasure. This shouldn’t be happening, this shouldn’t make his cock weep with pre so easily. But it is. Boris’ rhythm is constant and hits his prostate over and over and over now.

Garland simply blames that. He isn’t one to like it rough and fast. Usually demanding more touches, kisses, and anything and everything else to make himself feel worshipped. But Boris doesn’t care about that shit it seems. More interested in seeing if he can pound Garland through the fucking carpet.

“Fuuuuck!”

That thrust has Garland seeing stars. His body clenching with pleasure, drawing a hissed curse from Boris. The man’s pace almost falters but Garland doesn’t notice. He’s too busy scrambling to reach his cock and not lose balance. Fingers clutching at the carpet as his other hand finally finds what he was looking for. His weeping, hard cock.

“Ha… Fuck.” Boris’ hands grip his hips harder. Bruises will surely be there later. “You really love taking it, don’t you?”

Garland can only groan, eyes squeezing shut as he can feel his cheeks shine with embarrassment. Seems he does. Each thrust feels like heaven and Garland really isn’t sure what to make of it. Just keeps touching himself until finally, he cums. Milky seed spilling onto the carpet below as Garland moans deeply. He barely manages to muffle it, not that he needed too. The curse from Boris as the man ploughs into Garland’s tight ass was loud enough to cover any noises he made. Makes him feel dizzy as continuous pleasure rocks through his body until Boris finally stops. A grunt, a curse and then silence apart from them both panting hard.

Garland doesn’t want to move but he can’t stay prone on the floor any longer. His knees hurt, his hips hurt. Everything hurts but in such a good way. But Boris hasn’t moved. Hands holding his hips, cock still deep inside him. Feels so damn good that Garland doesn’t want to admit it. He’s always been one for casual sex. Nothing too kinky, nothing too hard. Seems he was wrong.

“Fuck… Hold still.” Boris’ breathy voice finally cuts through the silence as he carefully eases himself back.

When he’s finally free, Garland can’t help but flop to the side. Resting on his back. Boris following much the same suit. Lazily sitting down and resting against the bed. Both men are red-faced and sweaty.

“Well… Ha. You took that better than I expected.” The grin on Boris’ face has Garland rolling his eyes.

“Never had someone… That rough.” Garland finally sits up, a grimace flashing across his features. Ah yes. Now he remembers why he always refused.

“Come on.” Boris stands, offering Garland a hand once at his full height. “We need to get clean..”

Taking the hand, Garland hisses as he’s pulled up but finally standing doesn’t feel as bad as he expected. His knees ache more than anything though. Looking down he curses.

“… I got carpet burns you fuck.”

That has Boris laughing, the man tugging him to the bathroom to get clean so he can leave.

“Yeah, well, could have been worse. Could have been on your face.”


	6. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris Kuznetsov/Garland Siebald.  
Kink bingo square: Dirty Talk.

Boris sits in his room, scowling at his phone. Yuriy passed on his turn again and refuses to talk about it. He might have to go over and make the redhead talk at this rate. Perhaps he shouldn't have egged Yuriy on with this whole thing, just gone along with the whole money idea. But it's been fun watching Garland submit. Felt damn good too.

“Fuck's sake.”

Huffing once more, Boris knows he can't make Yuriy take his turn but, well, feels shitty not being able to sort this out. Firing off one more text, he tells the man they are talking about this tonight and sorting it all out. Yuriy can't avoid it any longer.

“Since I get him might as well have some fun.”

Boris mutters to himself as he sits up. Garland had impressed him last time. Took whatever he threw at him like a fucking champ. Little complaints then much cumming. Boris half wonders, with a lecherous grin, if he can make Garland cum even more. It's an amusing idea. One that has him getting hot with want. Helps the bastard seems to really enjoy dick so surely he can do it, right?

'oi. You are with me again tonight.' Boris quickly messages Garland, pausing for a moment before sending another before the man can reply. 'come prepared coz Im not wanting to wait about as you finger fuck yourself lol'

He grins then outright laughs at the unimpressed emoji he gets back. At least the man is a little playful. For talk like that Yuriy usually threatens to castrate him then ignores him.

'_What time?_'

Boris hums to himself as he thinks it over. He wants to say now, have the man in his room and riding his dick as soon as possible, but he's pretty sure the prick is training. Getting all sweaty and not because of Boris.

'as soon as possible. Got plans tonight.'

Which isn't a lie. He's going to go and make Yuriy confess his problems. Or so Boris tells himself. He's not desperate to get laid right now.

Or so he thought.

Garland doesn't message back for half an hour and as each minute goes by Boris can feel himself get more annoyed. Several times he opens the app up and almost sends something. Several times he curses himself for being so pathetic. But then his phone beeps and his patience pays off

'_Ten minutes and I'll be over. Same room as last time, right?_'

Boris almost leaps from the bed in joy but he restrains himself. Barely.

'yeah.'

Ten minutes. He can wait for ten minutes.

\--0--

The first thing Boris noticed when opening the door is just how neat and tidy Garland looked. Hair slicked back into a bun of some sort, clothes perfect. The second was the slight flush to across his cheeks. Now he can see what the man had been doing for those ten minutes. He was in the shower. That has Boris grinning, imaging the man touching himself and getting ready for Boris to have him. He can't help but slam the man against the door once it's closed.

“Ha, you tied your hair back into a bun. You worried I'd tug it again, Siebald?”

Hands work up under the man's shirt as he stutters before shoving Boris' shoulder.

“I'm pretty sure you pulled some of it out last time,” Garland mutters, hands rising so Boris can pull the shirt away.

Boris just grins. Maybe he did, he can't remember. He's certain he left bruises on the man too. Speaking of bruises, Boris leans away just enough to look over the man's body. Yep. Little round bruises on his hips from how hard he held him. Nice.

“Yeah, thank you for them.” Garland pushes his chest, obviously wanting Boris away from the door and more in the room.

But that doesn't happen.

Boris shoves him against the door again, laughing as Garland slowly freaks out. The door means people can hear if they go past. Now wouldn't that be hilarious?

“You think people will be able to tell it's you?” Boris taunts. He slips his hand down the front of Garland's sweatpants and gropes him. Fondling the man until he's near half hard before moving to grope his ass. “Did you do what I told you to do?”

“Yes, and yes.” Garland turns his face away as he bites his lip. Boris loves it.

“Good. I didn't want to wait.”

Without a warning, Boris moves from groping to full-on teasing the man's asshole. It's slick but barely and Boris wonders if the man used lube when in the shower. If he worked himself up while thinking about Boris. About what he will do to him today.

“Look at that.” Boris almost coos into Garland's ear. “You worked yourself up good for me.”

He pushes a finger in, teasing the hole. Loving how Garland hisses and moves against him. He almost regrets asking the man to do it himself. The thought of working the fucker up against the door is delicious.

“Did you think of me? Of Yuriy?” Boris sinks his finger in deeper. “Of Sergei?”

“Guh... No.”

Garland seems to struggle with what to do. He's loving the touching too much to push the man away but as a rowdy pair of people walk past the door laughing Boris can feel him freeze. Suck in a breath and eyes go wide. He almost laughs loudly too.

“What did you think of then?”

Boris gropes and fingers the man's ass until he finally finds what he wanted. Garland almost yelps, voice stammering and forgetting what he was saying. A little more of that is needed.

“Hm, found it.” Boris chuckles, pressing his body closer to Garland's more. “How many fingers did you get to before you had to leave and come to me?”

“F-four... Fuck, Boris.” The whine in Garland's voice would have gotten Boris hard all on its own if he wasn't already. Fuck, it's delicious. Having such control. “Please. Move to the bed or the floor. Or something.”

The man tugs at the back of his shirt, more something to hold onto than wanting to remove it. His face is nice and flushed and eyes unfocused. All that from Boris' fingers alone. He adds another slowly and takes delight in the gasp it draws from Garland.

“Nah, quite like you here like this.”

That draws a groan from Garland. Man is obviously used to getting his way. He won't tonight. Boris will use him for however long he wants until he's satisfied. Even if Garland gets to cum often in that time. Wouldn't that be fun?

“Hey, not so loud. I'm sure people can hear that.” Boris grins wickedly as he says that, loving how Garland struggles with this. “But I bet you were close to cumming when doing this earlier. Right?”

He mutters those words close to Garland's ear, fingers working faster into him. Teasing that sweet spot that has Garland's thighs quiver and presses against Boris'. The man can barely stand. Clinging to Boris like his life depended on it.

“You fuck... You fuck, you fuck, you fuck.” Garland pants his words, chin rising as another wave of pleasure courses through his body.

Being silent must be so hard but Boris doesn't care. Just takes advantage of the man's bliss and leans forward. Lips on that stupid perfect neck so wonderfully presented to him. Garland groaning as he presses kisses. The dark mark left by Yuriy, and made worse by Boris, is still there but it's lighter. Almost hard to tell it was even a bite before. Boris licks over it before pressing his lips to the bruise. He'll make sure it sticks around for another fucking week.

“Mm, stop that.” Garland shudders in his arms as he jerks his shoulder up, trying to dislodge Boris' mouth.

“What? You like it, don't lie.”

Boris grins against Garland's skin as the man groans with pleasure, or perhaps annoyance. He's up to four fingers now working into the man and Boris can feel his cock aching to replace them. But not yet. He needs Garland to be a quivering, needy mess before the real fun starts.

“Just like how you love my fingers right now.” Boris murmurs.

“Shut up.” Garland's words are breathy with a hint of pleasure he just can't hide.

Boris loves it.

“Up to four fingers... Is this how many you had in the shower, Garland?” Boris works them in as deep as he can from this angle, wanting to find that sweet spot again to make Garland freak.

He succeeds.

“Fuck!” Nails dig into Boris' back as Garland tenses and curses. Had he not been wearing his shirt he's sure he'd be bleeding by now.

Boris teases Garland over and over, the man convulsing and squirming with pleasure. Struggling to stay silent. It wasn't just a light brush like before. Boris is full out rubbing it and enjoying each and every gasp, hiss and curse that falls from Garland's lips

“Boriiis.... I'm gonna... I'm....” Garland struggles to talk as Boris continues his onslaught of his prostate. He wants Garland cumming from his fingers alone. Watch the man's face get all red and sweaty before he even drives his dick into him.

“Cum? Best do it fast before anyone walks past.” Boris grins playfully. Shouldn't be long now. He can feel how Garland's hips rut against his. How the man's cock seems to twitch as he presses his thigh against it. “Nobodies even touching your cock and you're about to blow.”

The fingers on his back move to his hair, Garland gripping tightly, almost urging Boris to kiss and mark him again. Or at least that's how Boris sees it. Gladly burying his face to the man's neck and kissing and sucking with glee. It's not long before Garland is sucking in a breath, his insides twitching and tightening around Boris' probing fingers. Doesn't take long for it to finally hit the man. Garland almost voicing his pleasure before covering his mouth. The groan is muffled but loud enough for Boris to enjoy. He slowly eases his fingers from the panting man, loving how his hole grips him. Like Garland's body doesn't want it to end. And it won't.

“Now that was fun.” Boris laughs as he holds Garland's hips. Poor fucker came in his boxers and it's all Boris' fault. He grins playfully, letting Garland rest against the door with his pretty flushed face.

“Didn't think you'd get there.” Boris steps back for just a moment, pulling his shirt off and removing his belt. He has the condom in his pocket, the lube too. No need to move anywhere. “Must say I'm impressed. You think you'll cum again thanks to me?”

“You really... Expect that again?” Garland murmurs low as he continues to catch his breath. Boris did tease him for so damn long. He wonders how long Garland was at it in the shower too. If the man came then. But those thoughts can be for another time. He wants to fuck him now.

Boris decides to not be a total asshole, that and he knows if Yuriy heard of him fucking Garland against his room door he'd rip Boris' earrings out one by one. Boris wants to avoid that. So, as he shoves Garland's pants down he pushes the man to the side. Urging him to turn around, to face the wall. Might not be right by the door but close enough to make the man still struggling to stay silent. It's just too much fucking fun.

That and Boris really does like the idea of other fuckers hearing him do someone good. His ego just loves it even if it's pretty messed up. If he could he'd bend this asshole over the balcony railing and nail him hard for the whole world to see. But Boris has yet to find someone who has the same stupid exhibitionist kink as him so this will have to do.

“Ng, Boris,” Garland growls his name as he's shoved to the wall, his cheek smushing against it for a moment and making Boris laugh.

“Like how you say my name. Wonder who else will hear it.” Boris grins as he presses close to the man, lips once again finding skin and teasing over it. “Wonder if your team will hear and know it's you moaning so prettily for me.”

Garland shudders beneath him as he shakes his head. Seems he's not wanting to talk any more. At least for now. Boris will get him nice and loud at least once or twice.

Opening his pants, he shoves them down just enough to release his needy cock from his boxers. Touching himself has him hissing. God, fuck. He's so damn horny and Garland's little moans and groans did nothing to help.

“Fuck, you're going to be so damn tight.” Rolling the condom down his shaft, Boris greedily eyes Garland's hole. All his until he kicks this idiot out his room later.

Boris wastes no time. He slicks up with lube and tosses the bottle aside. The noise distracting Garland enough that when he looks for the sound Boris presses close and slowly, achingly, pushes into the man.

“Aahh... Fuck.” Garland tenses, his insides tight around Boris but the man doesn't pull away. After a moment it's almost like he pushes his ass back, taking the last inch of Boris all by himself. Boris hisses a curse, fingers once again gripping Garland's hips tight.

“God, I forgot how much of a slut for dick you are.” Boris laughs low as he slowly starts to move.

He'll be nicer this time. Fuck the man nice and slow and work him up to another orgasm. Or maybe it's more a case Boris knows if he goes fast he's fucked. He'll be cumming within several thrusts if he's not careful. The silky, warm tightness of Garland's body is just too damn good. Maybe he shouldn't have teased the man. Maybe he should have turned the fucker around right away and ploughed into him. Too little too late to be second-guessing his actions.

All Boris can do is slowly ease himself in and out. Watch as Garland's body readily takes his thick cock over and over. The man even moving to meet Boris' thrusts. Giving him little groans and moans that have Boris wanting to go wild. He half wonders if that's exactly what Garland wants. That hard pace from before. The one that had him cumming so nicely on his bedroom floor. Had him limping like a mother fucker for a good day after. Boris loved how that looked. How Garland stiffly stood and then flushed whenever he caught Boris' eyes.

Having such control over someone's thoughts can be so damn addictive.

Leaning forward, Boris kisses and nips at Garland's skin. Across his shoulders, the edge of his neck. Nothing high enough to be seen when the man is fully clothed but Boris wants the man marked thanks to him. Bruises on his skin showing how much the fucker loved tonight. Loved last time. Hidden but not forgotten reminders of the time he submitted to Boris.

“Fuck, you're so damn tight.” Boris presses his forehead to Garland's sweaty shoulder, eyes on where they are joined. Watching him slip in and out of the man.

He half wishes he could film this, take a photo. Something to keep so when he's alone and unable to get a partner for the night, he can at least have something fucking good to jerk off to later. The delicious slick sounds of him fucking the man would be good enough, but add-in the barely-there groans and moans Garland is trying so hard to stop Boris knows he'd blow his load easily each time he'd turn the video on.

But he can't. Yuriy said no evidence of their deal.

Shame really but Boris knows he can't do anything about that. Maybe when he's back home he can grab someone who looks a lot like Garland and convince them to make a mini porno. No one has to know.

“Having fun, Garland?” Boris ruts his hips against the man harder, drawing a surprised gasp from the man. “Wondering if I can make you cum all over again... Make an even bigger mess of you.”

Boris sneaks a hand around to Garland's crotch to fondle him.

“Fuck. I hate you.” Garland's body fully jerks as Boris' fingers curl around his cock.

“No, you don't.”

That draws an annoyed groan from Garland, the man pressing his forehead to the wall. He doesn't complain as Boris starts to slowly stroke him. Just moves with him, hips pressing back. Back curving as he presents his ass better. Silently begging for more in such a god damn perfect way. Boris can't help but stroke the man faster. Fuck into him faster. Nothing hard, just a constant pace that is slowly driving him crazy with want of more. But he can't. Going hard and rough would ruin this perfect little moment. Ruin how Garland moves, how he sounds. The way he feels so damn tight around Boris' cock that Boris barely wants to move out of his asshole.

It won't be long till he blows so Boris angles his hips better, moves his hand faster. Like fuck will he go before Garland does. He needs to feel the man cum as he fucks into him. Last time it had been so damn mind-blowing he needs it again. The irony of wanting Garland to feel pleasure when weeks ago Boris only wanted to hurt the fucker isn't lost on him. It's damned hilarious if he's honest. At least he gets to use it.

“You close yet, Garland?” Boris pants out his question, his hips driving in harder as he eagerly tries to find the man's sweet spot. “Or do I need to work harder?”

“I... I don't think you could... D-do harder.” Garland taunts back, though his voice doesn't quite have the mocking nature of Boris'. Instead, stuttering and gasping as Boris works him good. It draws an even bigger smile to Boris' lips.

“If you wanted me to fuck you hard you can just say.”

Fuck it. Garland asked for it so Boris is going to give him it. Leaning back a little, he places his one hand on the back of Garland's neck and holds him in place. The other tugs Garland's hips towards him more before he starts to really fuck into the man hard. It takes Garland a moment to realise he'd fucked up with his backtalk before he's squirming and trying to beg Boris to go back to the softer pace. The calmer pace. But Boris doesn't listen. He thrusts harder, watching the man's body shudder from his hips slamming into that ass. He grins wickedly as Garland's voice rises, his fingers digging into the wallpaper before on hand slips down to touch himself.

“Knew you loved this... Look at you.” Boris pants hard. He can't keep this up for much longer, his orgasm threatening to hit him fast but fuck it. Garland scrambling to jerk off and also stop himself moaning like the whore he is is just so fucking delicious.

Boris could enjoy this all damn night if he could.

“Aahh!” Garland shudders suddenly, body convulsing beneath his fingers and around his cock. He's not cum but Boris knows he finally found the fuckers sweet spot. Angling his hips just right he pounds into the man. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh barely heard over the groans and pants coming from the two men.

It's not long until Garland does finally cum. Pushing his ass back against Boris', moaning his fucking name against the wallpaper. Boris barely has a moment to enjoy that before he's cumming too. Grunting with deep satisfaction as he buries himself deep into Garland's tight body. Fuck, he wishes he could cum in the man. Stain him as his. Fill him up.

“Fuuuck...” He groans at those thoughts, at the strangling tightness on his cock. Today has been pretty damn perfect. He wonders if the next time he gets to have Garland if it'd be this damn good.

“Ha... Ha... You got pretty loud at the end, Garland. Here's hoping no-one you know walked past then.” Boris smirks as he presses himself close, lips against Garland's sweaty neck as he says that.

“Shut the fuck up.” Is the answer he gets, an elbow jabbing at his chest as Garland blushes furiously.

Slowly, Boris pulls away, watching his now half-hard cock slip from Garland's ass. The poor man looks so abused. Fingered then fucked. He imagines the man will sleep well tonight.

“You're gonna need another shower.” Boris laughs, stepping away and going further into his room. He laughs harder at the curses Garland hurls at him. He just picks up a box of tissues and tosses them to the man. “Clean yourself up. You look like a right slut.”

Boris listens as Garland huffs and complains lightly to himself as both men clean themselves up. They both have the rest of today to go. Boris half wonders if he'll get to see how Garland limps, how he again tries to not catch any of the Blitzkrieg Boy's eyes. At least the fucker gets off easy. Boris now has to spend the evening trying to get his tight-lipped captain to talk about what the fuck is up. That will be _fun_.


End file.
